Jamie Perse
Jamie Perse is one of the protagonists of the 1996 Titanic TV movie. He was once a wanted criminal and thief but once he met a girl name Aase Luvigsen he began to think about his past and decided to change for the good although he was forced into an uneasy relationship with Simon Doonan a fellow criminal and villainous steward who is much more worse criminal than Jamie. He was portrayed by Mike Doyle. Role in the miniseries Jamie Perse is first seen at a bar a few nights before the Titanic sets sail, he is seen at the bar hiding from two police officer looking for him he is given a hat to wear from Simon Doonan so he can disguise himself as someone else so the police do not detect him, the two cops do walk past him but they do not detect him so they leave the bar and the two ultimately succeed in hiding from the cops, Doonan and Jamie then befriend and start to bond with one another. Doonan and Jamie began to have conversations about the people on the Titanic stating many many famous rich people will be on the ship such as John Jacob Astor, soon Doonan has to leave to get some sleep as the Titanic sails the next day and Jamie gives him his hat back thanking him for helping him for hiding him from the cops. Much later Jamie steals a ticket from a sleeping man named Mr. Dickey in an alley and puts it in his coat pocket. On the day Titanic sets sail Jamie meets up with Doonan in third class he looks for the men's quarters on the ship Doonan asks for his ticket and name Jamie say Merriam Dickie and says he is traveling alone. Shortly after Titanic departs from the harbor Jamie meets up with Aase on the ship and the two have a chat about their personal lives and business, Later the night Jamie tries to get to first class by getting through a gate but due to immigration the officer will not let him through, he does not get far and later attends a party in third class but soon shortly leaves and tries to get to the upper decks but to no avail. Jamie then finds himself next to a laundry room and find a nice looking tuxedo and is able to get to first class. In first class Jamie spots Mr. Astor and another woman at the bar in the smoking room of the ship and offer Astor to order a drink for him in order to gain his trust in order to rob him him and Astor have a pleasant chat telling Jamie that he was married before Jamie leaves he bumps in to Aster accidentally spilling his drink on him, Jamie say he will have this cleaned for him but Astor says it is alright an the two part ways with Jamie leaving the first class section as he is walking down the steps he cross paths with Doonan again. As Jamie is caught Jamie lies to Doonan saying he is invited up to first class Doonan notices that Jamie has Mr. Astor's billfold meaning that Jamie has taken it from him when they were at the bar, Doonan makes Jamie give it too him, but Doonan however isn't going to report Jamie telling Mr. Astor he accidentally left it at the bar. Doonan reveals to Jamie he is a thief as well but not before asking him what his real name was but Jamie refuses to tell him, Doonan continues to ask Jamie how he got on the ship Jamie reveals to him he stole it from the man who was passed out drunk and the two walk off laughing and joking. The next day Jamie meets up with Aase again after the ship leaves from Ireland wehre they have a short chat talking about their past live and talking about what they want to do in the future. Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Movie Heroes Category:Male Category:Fictionalized Category:Thieves Category:Redeemed Villains Category:In Love Category:Tricksters Category:Unwanted Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Saved Soul Category:Nurturer Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Successful Category:Tragic Category:Poor Category:Leaders Category:Adventurers Category:Heroic Liars Category:The Hero